


Fair Game

by PistachioCuts



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: When Blitzo sends Moxxie out to deliver a package, unknowingly that an early extermination would happen while he was out, Millie begins to blame Blitzo for Moxxie’s death.
Relationships: Blitzo & Millie (Helluva Boss), Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Extermination

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the comic by maxx_tp on twitter https://twitter.com/maxx_tp/status/1255311007922229250?s=21

“Here! I need you to deliver this to Stolas. He’s been harassing me for weeks about it” Blitzo smiled as he carelessly tossed the box into Moxxie’s arms. Nearly knocking the smaller imp over from the weight.

“Aaand why aren’t you going, Sir?” Moxxie asked, positioning the box more comfortably in his arms.

“BECAUSE! I’m really busy and I can’t let Stolas...hmm...well..distract me. Yes! That’s why I’m sending my _best_ employee instead”

Moxxie slightly shuddered at the thought of what his boss meant at “distract” but understood nonetheless. Groaning in annoyance he nodded.

“Fine! I’ll take care of it”

“Attaboy! That’s my employee of the month!” Blitzo yelled back at his employee, giving him a thumbs up as he left.

—————————  
Blitzo stood next to Millie, pointing own at some papers on the table and explaining his next big idea for their business, which Millie seemed to be quite interested in while Loona sat in her usual seat at the table scrolling through her phone. Things were peaceful as usual before the loud blares of sirens began going off outside, causing all three demons to still in fear as they looked out of the window.

“Isn’t that the Angel Siren?! They aren’t due for another week!” Loona asked, looking over at her adoptive father and coworker, a slight tinge of fear being heard in her voice.

“Must be a test for the next extermination” Blitzo shrugged.

“Uuuuhhh...I don’t think so..” Loona stared down at her phone, a new alert popping up on the screen as the two imps came over to look.

! _RED ALERT_!

_Extermination date has been moved up._

_Take shelter as fast as possible._

_This is not a drill!_

“Nice of them to warn us ahead of time” Loona growled in annoyance.

“Well at least we’re safe here. As long as none of us gets out-“

“Wait! We’re not all here! Where’s Moxxie?!” Millie looked over at her boss in panic as tears began to fill her eyes.

Blitzo stared at the smaller imp on shock upon the realization.

“He...he went out for a delivery”

“So he’s not safe?! We have to get him!”

“It’s too dangerous, Millie! I’m sure Stolas kept him at his place knowing it’d happen-“

Blitzo was interrupted by a quiet ring from the phone in Millie’s pocket, frantically she grabbed it and upon seeing the caller titled as ‘Moxxie’ she quickly answered.

“Sweetie? Thank Satan you’re alright. Where are y-“

_“Millie! I-I don’t think I’ll be able to come home”_

The absolute fear in Moxxie’s voice caused everyone in the room to go silent as they listened.

Moxxie was frozen against a wall, shrunken in on himself as the angel stood above him, it’s smile wide and threatening.

“What?! What are you saying Moxxie?”

_“Millie! Honey..listen..I’m just..so sorry. I-I love you so so much and y-you’ll always be my queen..”_

The Angel’s grin widened as it lifted its spear in preparation.

_“I love you, Millie!”_

“MOXXIE?!?”

The next thing they knew nothing but the sounds of screaming and tearing flesh could be heard from the other side of the phone until it finally disconnected. Blitzo stayed silent as Millie began to sob uncontrollably and Loona held her close to comfort her.

If he hadn’t sent Moxxie out this wouldn’t have even happened, he’d still be here and alive. What had he done.

—————————  
When the Princess’s fireworks had filled the skies, signaling the end of the early extermination there was no holding Millie back from racing outside, frantically searching for her husband and hoping he’d somehow made it.

“MOXXIE?!? MOXXIE!!”

Blitzo and Loona struggled to follow as she raced through the streets of Imp City, tears streaming down her cheeks and she yelled for her husband, checking every body she came across until finally- she found him.

Not far from I.M.P headquarters his body laid against a wall of a destroyed and abandoned store, the main reason Millie had noticed him was from the glint of the silver wedding ring still on his finger.

Screaming and sobbing in absolute terror she quickly ran up to his mangled body, frantically shaking him, hoping he was somehow still alive, although he clearly wasn’t.

His stomach and legs had been violently slashed open multiple times, blood and guts still spilling everywhere as a look of absolute horror laid still on his face.

Sobbing she held his body close against hers, the reality hitting her like a brick that the love her life was gone for good.

Blitzo and Loona finally managed to catch up to her and were sickened at the condition Moxxie was left in. Hesitantly Blitzo reached his hand out and placed it on her shoulder.

“Millie-“

“ **DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME** “ the force in her scream caused both other demons to flinch away as she glared at Blitzo with more then just hatred.

“ **IT’S YOUR FAULT! IT’S YOUR FAULT MY MOXXIE IS GONE AND YOU KNOW IT!** “

“M-Millie...please..I-I didn’t mean-..” now Blitzo was crying as well, he had never meant for any of this to happen.

“Hey, calm down. Come on-“ Loona gently helped Millie back on her feet, she seemed to have no hatred towards the hellhound, it was just towards Blitzo.

As Loona was guiding her away Millie turned back to Blitzo with a glare that could only be described as despise and she said something that’d stick with him forever.

“ _It should’ve been you_.“


	2. Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody! :D hope you guys are having/had a great holiday!

_Millie was awoken from her slumber by the soft kisses being planted on her cheek, neck and shoulders. Giggling she turned her head to see her beloved husband smiling at her._

_“Good morning” Moxxie greeted her with another kiss to her cheek._

_“Mornin” Millie smiled as she turned around to face him, wrapping him in her arms and embracing the warmth and love he had to offer._

Millie awoke with a start, the room was dark, gloomy and torn apart now. Angered tears began filling her eyes as she buried her face in her pillow. She was alone now. She’d never have that again.

She’d never feel his soft kisses again, his gentle hands, his adorable laugh and smile, his warm touch and the love, pleasure and adoration he brought her. She’d never feel his beautiful white hair and freckles again, his soft red skin, the way his tail wrapped around hers in such want, and she’d never hear his beautiful songs again.

And today was the day she had been dreading. It’s been a week since Moxxie’s tragic death and that Millie had separated from I.M.P completely, and today was his funeral.

Begrudgingly she pulled herself out of the cold, empty bed, taking a second to stare at the picture of the two of them that hung on the wall.

They were so happy. It was the day Moxxie had taken them to human world for a vacation on the beach, Blitzo could even be seen in the background making sand castles.

Blitzo. It was his fault any of this had happened. If he had just waited a day or not waited at all none of this would’ve happened. She would still have her Moxxie cuddled in her arms, whispering into her ear of how much he adored her.

Wiping the tears from her face Millie got up to get ready, the funeral was in just a couple hours after all.  
——————————  
When she got there she saw multiple people she recognized. Her family and friends, his family and friends, even Stolas had appeared to give his condolences.

But she drowned it all out, she didn’t pay attention to anything, she just wanted to get it over with.

That is. Until she saw the casket. They had managed to stitch Moxxie up enough that it could be an open casket funeral, but that’s what she was scared of.

She wanted to walk over and finally say goodbye but at the same time, that wasn’t her Moxxie. That wasn’t her anxious, overprotective, caring, loving husband. It was nothing but a cold corpse abandoned by a lost soul.

Staring at the casket she was still too far away to see him but the panic began settling in again. Her breathing quickened as her vision blurred and she felt she was gonna faint.

“Millie?”

Millie slowly turned to see her older brother and best friend, Lenny sorrowfully looking at her, without a second to spare she ran into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder while he held her tight.  
——————————  
Before the funeral was to end Millie slowly walked up to Moxxie’s casket. Quietly staring at what was left of her once adoring husband.

He looked so peaceful, completely different from when she first found him, the look of horror stuck on his face would forever haunt her.

Wiping tears off her cheek once again Millie reached down and ran her fingers through his soft white hair and against his soft cheek for the last time before planting a kiss on his forehead and finally whispering goodbye.


	3. Blitzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blitzo’s current life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small chapter to keep y’all fed

Blitzo laid still in bed as the red morning light began to shine into his room. It had been a few months since Moxxie died and I.M.P had fallen to shambles.

Blitzo begrudgingly went back to the circus, eventually Loona left and rarely calls him and Millie has refused to see him since. Life was a literal pile of shit and he wanted nothing more then to end it all. Yet, it wasn’t until next year another extermination would happen so he’d just have to wait.

He missed it. He missed waking up every morning and getting ready for work, driving over with Loona, greeting Millie and Moxxie with a hug and starting another crazy day together. But he’d never have that again. And it was his fault.

Sluggishly the imp pulled himself out of bed and put his usual clown attire on, heading to his current work day to make annoying, sticky kids happy.

It made him think of the times he’d encourage Millie and Moxxie to have a baby so he could spoil the little one rotten and love all up on them, and the couple were legitimately considering it. But now they’d never have that.

They were his best friends, there was so much ahead for them and he ruined it. How could he be so stupid?

Everyday was the same dull shit. Wake up, go to work, go home, drink, sleep. Wake up, go to work, go home, drink, sleep. Wake up, go to work, go home, drink, sleep. Over and over and over again. He was so tired of it.

He just wished his life would either end soon or somehow miraculously go back to the way it was.


End file.
